


Possibilities

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, another season 7/8 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: drabbles and/or fic ideas





	1. Twins

**Author's Note:**

> All of the drabbles were ideas from tumblr, and a couple were requested, which I want to share here too.

_[petyrbaaaeeelish](https://petyrbaaaeeelish.tumblr.com/)  asked:_

_Can you try only using this phrase: “It’s funny what a little lie can do.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Alayne knocked on her father’s door and heard his voice allowing her entrance and walked in to see him busy writing at his desk, and made sure to secure the lock before stepping forward. It wasn’t long after Petyr had taken power in the Vale that he introduced her to his twin brother William.

 

In recent weeks Petyr had been growing increasingly suspicious of their continuous arguments, and so Alayne came to alleviate those concerns.

“Am I bothering you father?” She asked as stepped around the desk so she stood beside his chair.

“Not at all. Now what can I do for you sweetling?”

Alayne’s head dipped down, showcasing her rosy cheeks as her fingers caressed the armrest close to where Petyr’s arm was. “I… I wish for you to get rid of uncle.”

Petyr gave a slight chuckle and Alayne’s eyes didn’t miss how his eyes didn’t match his amused attitude. His hands grasped her waist and she allowed for him to maneuver onto his lap were she settled comfortably.

“Now why would I do such a thing?” Petyr asked as he stroked a wisp of hair dangling across her shoulder.

“Because you love me,” Alayne said bluntly, making one of Petyr’s eyebrows raise.

“And because I love you, Petyr.”

It was his name passing her sweet lips that changed everything and the hand playing with her hair now cupped her jaw delicately as his eyes looked imploringly for truth.

Before her real name could pass his lips Alayne covered them with her own, the kiss started off slow and hesitant before her soft moan encouraged Petyr to deepen it as his tongue delved into her mouth to explore.

 

 

 

Kettleback was standing guard and trying to ignore what was happening behind the closed door and so never saw coming the arrow that imbedded through his chest till it was too late.

 

 

 

Alayne readjusted her dress from where Petyr had been exploring and gave him one last departing kiss right before she retired to her own rooms for the night, already seeing the affects of the sweet sleep starting to take affect on him.

As she closed her door Alayne turned around and see Bill standing there waiting for her.

 

“Ready Sansa?”

As she took her lovers hand and followed him down and out the tower knowing he would keep them safe, it was funny what a little lie can do to make one see more clearly.

 

 

 

 

_(As a laugh I made Goosefat Bill and Petyr identical twins)_

 


	2. amongst the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one that someone has been asking for, for a while and one I'm thinking of fleshing into a full story.

_[petyrbaaaeeelish](https://petyrbaaaeeelish.tumblr.com/)  asked:_

_Could you write a story prompt of Janson x Sansa in the maze runner setting. Pretty please with a cherry on top :)_

 

 

 

 

 

The explosions were so close Sansa could still feel the heat on her face even from the distance she was standing, which she didn’t do for long and made a run for it.

Teresa had just betrayed them and Sansa dodged enemy fire as she tried to see if the others were alive, her eyes had just landed on Newt ducking behind a car when strong arms captured her from behind.

 

 

One hand covered her mouth so her scream couldn’t be heard by anyone else and struggled as the man dragged her backwards. She tried everything she could think of to get out of the hold, even kicking at his legs but it was in vain as she saw they were headed towards one of the helicopters. 

 

 

As soon as the door shut leaving Sansa trapped inside with her captor he released her, much to her surprise. 

“Janson?“ Sansa was confused when she turned to see who it had been that had snatched her away and was giving her a calculating look.

 "Sansa?” He voiced softened sounding more like the man when her group had first met them, “Why did you help Teresa regain her memories?”

 

Sansa’s frightened demeanour dropped in a blink of the eye as she briefly looked down to his parted lips and couldn’t help the impulsive lick she gave her own simular to how he’d done in the past right before she rushed into his arms where he captured her again.

The force in which she used to kiss him pushed him back into the side door they had just entered from and his arms tightened around her waist as Sansa still held his neck like she was about to strangle him. A fate Janson would willingly relinquish to if Sansa so wished.

 

It was all too soon when Sansa pulled back just enough to speak, her breath hot and her voice wispy, “I’ve missed you.”

Janson’s tongue moistened his lower lip and Sansa’s thumbs caressed through the scruff of his cheeks just as she kissed him again more tenderly.

 

 

The gunfire was closing in, getting louder and Janson knew their stolen moment had reached its end. His forehead leant against Sansa’s as he stared and took in as much detail of her beautiful face and loving eyes, “Hit me.”

Sansa cringed and spoke truthfully, “I can’t.” 

“You must.“

Her head kept shaking and Janson did what needed to be done and let her go to turn and head-butt the wall as hard as he could.

Sansa gasped when she saw the blood on his forehead and refused the gun that Jason was trying to hand her., the doors behind them opened and she saw Newt and the others headed in her direction. It didn’t take much effort to push Janson down to his knees and his soft

_“Go”_

was the last thing she heard from him as she ran outside and back towards so-called freedom.

 

 

 

 


	3. Secret

 

 

 ** _{ Sansa Stark x Goosefat Bill, aka Guinevere x Lancelot forbidden AU }_**

 

 

The forest was surprisingly more quiet than usual during this time of night. Owls, crickets the occasional wolf howling and even the wind blowing through the trees were nowhere to be found.

The sound of twigs suddenly snapping under foot caused Sansa to turn around in a fright with a gasp under her breath.

 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, my queen.” Bill spoke with an apology on every word.

“Well you did,” Sansa retorted as she tried to calm her racing heart.

“Why are you here? Are you following me?” Sansa asked suspiciously and with the same air of authority he was used to from her. “Leave me.”

 

Bill was shaking his head as he stepped closer to her, closing the space between them, “I can’t do that, it’s not safe for you out here.” Bill explained as he closed in, which caused Sansa to step back but was stopped immediately with the large tree behind her.

“Eyes everywhere… watching… waiting…” Bill continued with a lowered tone.

 

“We shouldn’t.” Sansa whispered, unable to speak louder.

"We should.“ Bill whispered back.

 

"We mustn’t.” She tried again.

“Who are we really hurting? What harm is there in… ”

“What would you do for me?” Sansa asked, cutting of his impassioned speech.

 

“I would do anything you ask.”

“Am I safe?”

“You’re always safe with me, you know that.” Bill told her.

“Do you still love your queen?” Sansa asked and looked at him right in the eyes.

“You know I do.” Bill waited with baited breath and almost collapsed when Sansa’s arms reached up and wrapped around his frame, allowing him to finally embrace her back and breathe her in deep.

 

Her lips pressed against his temple, giving him her precious kisses as her lips made their way slowly down his face till they reached his own, where they gave into their desire.

“I’ve missed you,” Sansa panted out as Bill kept pressing his lips against her chin and down her neck. “How much time do we have?”

“Not long until –” Bill didn’t finish as her lips covered his again.

“Then we better not waste a second,” Sansa enticed as she dropped her golden tiara to the muddy ground.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another I wish to also flesh out into a full story as well. 
> 
> A number of posts inspired this one, there was one where someone thought Sophie Turner would make a good Guinevere, and I remembered a while ago there was a rumour going around that in the sequels Goosefat Bill was going to be revealed as Lancelot.


	4. help

 

 

 

Sansa stood waiting by the front ruins of what was left of Winterfell. The battle with the others had gone on long, consuming many months and took the lives of countless more.

The dead were still being tallied and as she waited for her guests to arrive only Lady Brienne, battle worn and tired and on the brink of tears stood behind herself with Lyanna Mormont accompanying her.

Somehow Tyrion had managed to survive the war, being one of the few still standing down south, Sansa would’ve thought him a liar if it wasn’t for Briennne corroborating his fantastical tale of when he and the kingslayer stepped into the throne room to escape the army of the dead and before Cersei could open her mouth to speak - Jaime had charged right for her wrapping his hands around her throat knocking them both to the floor where his golden hand had pressed down harder.

Igniting his hand, causing choked screams from their sister which cut off when the area around her throat and mouth basically turned black and then to ash. Tyrion and Brienne had been shocked at the anger radiating off him, Jaime looked crazed.

“Take the tunnels, get out of here now. Find as many people as you can and go!” He had yelled at them both.

Women, children and even men who had been trying to hide, followed Tyrion and Brienne through the tunnels, out to the ships docked on the shore. Just as they pulled up the anchor they turned at the sound of buildings igniting. Flames green from the wildfire underneath the capital decimated everything living and dead.

It had started from where Jaime had been, and quickly spread outwards taking all of Kingslanding with him until it was nothing but a pile of rubble.

 

 

They didn’t know at the time, that further north Lyanna had witnessed Jon, Daenerys and Arya as they had taken on the Night King and his men. That by Jaime taking out most of the undead army it had given the three of them just enough time.

Bran had been waiting for the Night King to appear, and just as the night sky lit up green, Bran reached into the Night King’s chest, and pulled out the dagger that had created him so long ago and felt the tip of the spear slice into his side. Jon had fallen as most of the undead did, Dany and Arya crying over the man they had both loved while Bran’s eyes shut closed just as the real Jon Snow turned back into the man he used to be thousands of years ago right before his closed too.

 

With no throne to claim and no land left that hadn’t been destroyed, Daenerys had chosen to go back to the last place that had felt like home to her, and along the way bury her friend in the place she was born.

 

Tyrion was waiting to hear back from Sansa with the fate of Westeros, it was now in the hands on the men that were owed a lot of money that anyone left alive couldn’t afford to pay back.

 

The carriage stopped in front of them and a tall thin man sporting scowl exited first, Sansa curtsied even though the man barely acknowledged her and walked around what was left of the grounds. Sansa had diligently followed her guest, even though he scoffed and scribbled down notes in his ledger the whole time.

 

 

That night they held a meager feast for the Iron Bank’s representative, Tycho ate sparingly and mostly sipped at his wine. Sansa was on her last nerve with the guy, who wasn’t giving her anything and refused to speak to her about whether or not they’d help at all.

The dining hall, and a couple of towers had been all that was left of Winterfell and every room had was used to house anyone still standing. Sansa was lucky enough to still have her own room, not being comfortable sleeping around people, even those she trusted with her life.

 

 

The lock clicked into place and Sansa breathed a sigh of relief, the strains of the day too much for her and with the light from the fire in the heath her only source of light, poured herself a cup of wine before sitting on the only place to sit, her bed.

“May I join you?”

Sansa jumped to her feet at his familiar raspy voice. “How…?”

She started off asking, which died in her throat as Petyr stepped closer to the fire to warm himself. “I sometimes forget how cold it gets here, even in Spring.”

Sansa held her hands to her own throat, the cup left broken and forgotten by her feet as Petyr turned to look at her fully, and noticed for the first time, in all the time she had known him, he was unarmed. "Have you…?“

“I don’t seek vengeance,” Petyr answered her unfinished question.

“Then why are you here?” Sansa found her voice and asked, to which Petyr gave her a knowing smile. “You’re the real representative.” She pointed out.

“I am.”

Petyr was closer and Sansa could feel every breath he took, she could see where his coat rested just along his neck, held closed by his trusty pin and saw no scar, no mark of any kind to say he had been cut or sliced open.

“You’ll help us.” It wasn’t a question, Sansa voiced the fact they both knew to be true.

“I will,” Petyr replied anyway.

“In return for what?” Sansa asked and felt Petyr take in a lock of her hair, just like old times.

“You.”

 

 

 


End file.
